


Just Swimmingly

by honeymandos



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos
Summary: A swim lesson with Din quickly becomes a far more erotic activity.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Just Swimmingly

“There’s nobody here besides us, Din. You can take it off.”

“You don’t know that,” he replies stiffly, his arms folded over his armored chest. You huff and peel your shirt over your head, tossing it on a nearby rock.

“C’mon. It’s way warmer than the water in the ‘fresher anyway,” you argue. He lets out a dramatic sigh, his helmet tilting at you.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“Because?” you prompt, encouraging him to continue. He doesn’t elaborate, instead resorting to the silent treatment. You groan in exasperation and wriggle off your pants, flinging them alongside your shirt on the large rock. You give Din a death glare over your shoulder as you wade into the water, sighing in relief at the warm temperature.

You swim out a little further, floating in the middle of the pretty little haven before turning back to Din.

“Hey, you should really come in. I’ll give you a massage.”

You can sense him perk up at the offer, his helmet jerking slightly towards you. He shakes his head stubbornly, though, plopping down on a rock and watching your nude body splash around in the turquoise water.

It’s only then that it occurs to you that Din… probably can’t swim. The more you think about it, the more it makes sense. He was raised by the Mandalorians, his armor preventing him from ever learning. You grin mischievously when you think of it, inching closer to Din until you’re within better earshot.

“You can’t swim, can you?” You ask, your tone taking on a playful lilt. You can see his muscles stiffen, embarrassment practically radiating off his body. Your grin widens at his lack of an answer, realizing that your hypothesis was absolutely correct.

“I’ll teach you,” you offer. Din shakes his head rapidly, hands coming up in a no motion.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on. You should probably learn at some point.”

He sighs, staring at you for a moment in silence. Half the time with Din, it seemed his dialogue consisted of exasperated sighs. You were surprised he hadn’t dropped you off at some outer rim planet and let you fend for yourself yet.

He reluctantly begins pulling off his armor, the gesture earning a little cheer from you. You can practically feel the harsh glare he’s giving you from beneath the helmet as he strips his clothing, leaving everything but the helmet.

You wade out of the water up to him, smiling softly before putting both hands on the side of his helmet. You hear his sharp intake of breath as you lift it, revealing the face of your husband.

You discard the helmet in his pile of clothes, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. It had been far too long since you had been graced with the ability to see his face, since you’d been able to kiss him. Being constantly on the run took its toll on your relationship sometimes, but you’d always be grateful for the soft moments like this.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he grumbles, his lips quirked upwards in the slightest smile. His mustache and scruff was grown out nicely, probably due to the lack of helmetless time he’d been able to get lately. You had to admit, the scruffy look suited him insanely well. Something about the patchy hair was really sexy on him.

“You needed to learn how to swim at some point, buir,” you argue, taking his hand and guiding him into the water. You pull him in until the water is at his shoulders and he can’t go further without actually swimming, his toes barely scraping the bottom of the warm pool.

“Do I just… wave my arms?” He asks, beginning to move his arms under the water. You laugh and shake your head, grabbing his hands and placing them on your shoulders.

“Here, put your weight on me. I’ll drag you out into the water— just kick.”

He gulps nervously but nods, pushing down slightly on your shoulders. You kick off and wade a little deeper, watching Din struggle to kick.

“Calm down, it’s okay. I’m right here. Don’t look at your feet, look at me,” you say gently. His warm eyes flicker up to yours, a hint of panic in them. You press a chaste kiss to his nose in an attempt at reassurance, placing your hands over his where they rest on your shoulders.

Slowly, he begins getting the hang of it, easing his weight off of you as his kicking becomes stronger. You smile proudly, patting one of his hands.

“Do you think you can take this one off?”

“Uh… maybe,” he mumbles, clearly not thrilled at the idea of that. You smile and shake your head, squeezing it.

“Come on, let’s go back to shore. It’s getting dark anyway, and we made progress.”

He sighs and nods, his hands planted firmly on your shoulders as you kick back to a place where he can stand.

“I believe you promised me a massage?” He asks, a smirk on his voice as he lets go of you. You roll your eyes and turn him around, still waist deep in the warm pool.

“I believe you’re correct.”

You begin working at the tight muscles of his back, savoring the grateful moans falling from his lips at your actions. He clearly needed it, his entire body wound up tight from nearly a week of hunting without a break.

The little noises of pleasure begin to spark a heat in you, every whimper and groan only amplifying the growing wetness between your legs. You shift your thighs together, the small amount of pressure causing an involuntary moan to slip past your lips.

Din’s eyes are dark when he looks back at you, one eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk resting on his plush lips. He can tell you’re turned on, his eyes raking over your nude body before he surges forward to capture your lips.

You squeak into his mouth in surprise as his callused hands roam your body, tightly gripping your waist and pulling you to him. His bare chest is warm and wet against yours, his breaths coming out in pants.

“Missed this,” Din mumbles into your mouth, his tongue flicking against yours. You had, too— his strenuous work had prevented any quality time between the two of you, including sex.

His hands quickly find their way to your heaving breasts, palms pawing at them sloppily. His deft fingers circle up to your pert nipples, giving them a little squeeze. His other hand drifts down to your ass, smacking it harshly before caressing it.

You yelp into his mouth, giving his tongue the perfect opportunity to tangle with yours. His moan is rich and deep when you reach between the two of you to stroke his hard cock. He has to pull away slightly to catch his breath, his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck as you work his leaking erection with your hands.

“Ngh— fuck,” he swears, unable to stop his hips from bucking into your touch. You smile and card your free hand through the soft hair at the nape of his neck, living for the way his entire body leans into you.

“You wanna come like this?” You whisper into his ear, licking the shell of it seductively. He lets out a broken moan, unable to respond coherently. “Or do you wanna cum in me?”

“You,” he responds quickly, his hands gripping onto you for dear life. “Let me cum in your pussy.”

You chuckle slightly and oblige, spreading your legs and guiding his hips to yours. He groans as the tip slips in, biting his lip and trying to restrain the urge to pound into you without mercy.

You gasp at the feeling of him filling you up, paired with the warm water lapping up and around your joined bodies. He slowly moves in and out of you, his hips smacking into yours in a stalled rhythm.

“Faster,” you whimper, clawing his back. He nearly cums just from the burst of pain your nails on his skin provides, clenching his jaw tightly to try and remain in control.

He obliges your request, increasing to a bruising pace. He greedily drinks in the praise and whimpers falling from your pretty little lips, pounding up into you as fast as his body will allow.

“Gonna cum,” he grunts, pulling his face out of his neck to crash his lips into yours. You groan into his mouth, tugging on his hair.

“Cum in me. Fill— ah! Fill me up!” You cry, his cock hitting the perfect spot inside of you. He lets out a loud groan as his orgasm washes over him, his cum spilling into your cunt and stuffing you full. It triggers your own release, your walls clamping tightly around him as you sob in ecstasy.

“That’s it,” he praises, stroking your damp hair. “Good girl.”

“One hell of a swim lesson, huh?” You pant playfully, earning a smile and an exhausted chuckle from Din. He pulls out of you and sighs, sinking down into the warm water to relax.

“Mmhm. Might have to do that more often.”

“I wouldn’t complain.”


End file.
